militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bernard Weinraub
| birth_place = New York City, New York | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence =Brentwood, Los Angeles, California | nationality = American | occupation = Journalist, playwright | religion = Judaism | spouse =Amy Pascal (1997–present) | children =3 }} Bernard Weinraub (born December 19, 1937) is an American journalist and playwright. Early life Weinraub was born in 1937 in New York City.Robert W. Welkos, Bernard Weinraub explores media frenzy in 'Above the Fold', The Los Angeles Times, January 29, 2014Naomi Pfefferman, Bernard Weinraub: When the news is not fit to print, The Jewish Journal of Greater Los Angeles, January 31, 2014 His parents were Jewish immigrants from Eastern Europe. He graduated from the City University of New York (CUNY) with a Bachelor of Arts degree in English. He worked as a journalist in Korea during the Vietnam War. Journalism He worked as a reporter for The New York Times.Nikki Finke, Bernard Weinraub calling it quits at The New York Times, LA Weekly, July 22, 2004 He started as a courier in his twenties, eventually working as a correspondent in Saigon, Belfast, New Delhi and London. From 1991 to 2004, he wrote articles about the film industry. In 2003, he admitted to committing plagiarism.Jack Shafer, The Case of the Pinched Copy, Slate, November 13, 2003 He apologized, explaining, "It was stupidity." He resigned in 2005, publishing a scathing article about Hollywood, including personal attacks against film executives Jeffrey Katzenberg and Michael Ovitz.Bernard Weinraub, 14 Years Later, My Hollywood Ending, The New York Times, January 30, 2005Jordan Riefe, Journalist-Turned-Playwright Bernard Weinraub Previews His Play 'Above the Fold', The Hollywood Reporter, January 29, 2014 The article also highlighted the huge wealth gap between journalists and actors in Hollywood. It went on to suggest that actors and producers were out of touch with reality, and that they were hypocritical about climate change. Meanwhile, he was replaced by David Halbfinger.Sheelah Kohlatkar, Times Hollywood Guy Replacing Weinraub Is David Halbfinger, The New York Observer, February 28, 2005 Theatre As a playwright, he published his first play, The Accomplices, in 2007. It talked about the refusal of President Franklin D. Roosevelt's administration to admit more Jews during World War II despite their persecution and genocide in Nazi Germany. The play was performed both in New York and Los Angeles. It was nominated for a Drama Desk Award. However, it received a bad review from The New York Times. His second play, out in 2014, was Above the Fold. Based on the Duke lacrosse case, it shows the struggles of an African American journalist who realizes the scandal is phony while covering it. It premiered at the Pasadena Playhouse in Pasadena, California. It was directed by Steven Robman and the lead actress was Taraji P. Henson. The play received a bad review from The Los Angeles Times.Charles McNulty, Review: 'Above the Fold' lacks credibility, subtlety, The Los Angeles Times, February 6, 2014 Personal life He has been married twice. He has two children from his first marriage. He met Amy Pascal, a movie executive, at The Peninsula Beverly Hills in 1996; they got married in 1997. They have a son. They reside in Brentwood, a Western suburb of Los Angeles, California. Bibliography *''Bylines'' (Doubleday, 1982). References Category:Living people Category:1939 births Category:People from New York City Category:People from Brentwood, Los Angeles Category:City University of New York alumni Category:American military personnel of the Vietnam War Category:American male journalists Category:American journalists Category:The New York Times writers Category:People involved in plagiarism controversies Category:20th-century American dramatists and playwrights Category:Jewish American journalists Category:American male dramatists and playwrights Category:American dramatists and playwrights Category:Journalists from California